


Cornered

by ImaLazyLizard



Series: Evil Sibling AU [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anger, Blood, Injury, NO DEATH, Samurai, Violence, evil siblings au, samurai vs ninja, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaLazyLizard/pseuds/ImaLazyLizard
Summary: Jay is trying to keep Borg from the Vermillion warriors when a samurai ambushes him. . .
Series: Evil Sibling AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928557
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Cornered

**Author's Note:**

> So um, this is an au where Kai and Nya where kidnapped along with their parents by Krux. So Kai and Nya are evil, now.   
> Whoops. . .

“We don’t have to fight.”

“I’m pretty sure we do.”

“We’re trying to help Ninjago.”

“By taking it by force?”

“We can prevent the final battle!”

Jay froze at that line, staring at the samurai standing at the end of the alleyway. Cornering Jay and the inventor he was trying to protect from the Vermillion warriors. 

The final battle, the accumulation of good vs. evil, Lloyd vs his father. One would win, but without the master of fire the battle leaned in Garmadon’s favor. “What do you mean? No one can prevent it! It’s coming whether we like it or not!”

The eye’s behind the mask crinkled in a smile. “But we can! Admit it, the green ninja is too weak to defeat Garmadon. He’ll lose, which means all of Ninjago loses too! Control time, control everything! Let us win, and we’ll make sure it’ll never happen! Ninjago will live in peace under our reign.” The samurai lowered his blade, “So give me Borg, and we don’t have to fight.”

Jay paused, no way he was handing Cyrus Borg over, but it gave him time to think. “Ok, fine.” He spat, taking a step forward, then quickly turning and rolling Borg in the opposite direction. 

“You’re about to regret that decision.” The samurai growled, and Jay felt the temperature rise in the alleyway as the two began exchanging blows. 

They were moving at incredible speeds, usually Jay could outmaneuver his opponents. But the samurai could just about keep up, leaving Jay with small openings he couldn’t exploit. He was suddenly forced to be on defence, as the guy switched up the fight with a swift offence. Battering at him, and nunchucks weren’t good at blocking the blows, leaving gashes on his arms.

Needing to take the advantage Jay summoned his lighting and attacked, landing a hard hit on his masked face. As he stumbled from the hit, Jay took the opportunity and continued the blows. The samurai raised his arms to block his attack, grabbing the nunchuck and yanking the ninja off balance. Jay saw stars as a fist connected with his face, sending him to the floor. Jay looked up from the ground, to see a sword pointed at his chest. The samurai’s eyes burned as he looked out the alleyway, searching.  
“You’re going to regret crossing my path!” His sword swung, as he struck the ninja. The ninja yelped in pain as he opened a large gash in his leg, spraying from the wound. And he walked away, leaving him to bleed, knowing he wouldn’t get up to stop him now.

**Author's Note:**

> I have art for this on my tumblr, @fishybehavior, if ya wanna see!


End file.
